We stitch these wounds
by Mysterious15736
Summary: Eight years have pasted since the fall of the replublic. Ahsoka is the only one left now a teacher and living under a false name she starts to feel safe til her boss ask something that could get her killed.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN STAR WARS!

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

Today marks 8 years since the fall of the republic. _All of them are dead obi-wan, yoda all of them died by anakin's hand. If only I was strong enough, If only I had be- "_ ?" a small girl no more than 6 look up at her. "Yes hailey?" Ahsoka said giving the child a warm and welcoming smile. Now going by the name of Granden Temo. "Did u know Mr. peach is taking everyone on a field trip to the empire today?" Hailey said jumping up and down. Mean time ahsoka's core scream with panic. Will the find out who she really is? Of course they will anakin can tell and since he took the throne with padme they would be greeting them. "why no i didn't sweetie" Ahsoka said as came in "Ok everyone ship is waiting we have a long trip" He watched as the kids formed a line by the door, and walked over to Ahsoka. "granden i need to to take them on this field trip my wife is sick and she needs me" Ahsoka saw the worry for his wife in his eyes. _I'm so gonna regret this later..._ "Of course" Ahsoka said forcing a smile Mr peach turned and left after thanking her. Sighing she left with her class to the ship that would take them.

~3 hours later~

 **Vader's P.O.V**

Vader stood on the landing plate form with padme and their kids Luke and Laia. " remind me why I let u talk me into this." Vader said sighing as the wind blow his hood off. "I didn't I wouldn't stop bugging til u did" Padme Giggled along with her kids. "Well looks like they're finally he-" Vader studied the ship. "What's wrong?" Padme placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. " i thought i felt Ahsoka's force signature from the ship" Vader closed his eyes for a moment. "Your mind might be playing some tricks on you her birthday is tomorrow dear" Padme kissed his cheek. "Your right just my imagination" They watched as the ship landed and as a togruta female lead the children off the ship in a line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note: Anakin does look the same as her normally did but ya know gold eyes darkside ya. And Ahsoka looks like she did in star wars rebels. Um, What else... oh! I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! (O^O)**

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

Ahsoka grew more and more nervous the closer she got to them _. Calm down Ahsoka they won't kill you... Will they? No, no they wouldn't I have ten children with me I'm safe... for now._ She thought as her and the children stop in front of Lord Vader and Padme. "Evening, nice day don't you think" Ahsoka forced her tone to be even. "Evening and yes it is loving out isn't it." Pade greeted with a polite smile. " Hello Princess Laia and u Prince luke." Ahsoka greeted the young twins. "Hello Ms. Temo" they greeted her at the same time. Smiling at the twins manners, " Please you don't have to call me that Granden is fine." The twins nodded and Vader spoke up, "lets go inside lunch is ready I'm sure you all are hungry after your long trip." Ahsoka gave a simple nod and followed them inside with her class following behind her.

 **Vander's P.O.V**

 _Force signature, same species._ He glanced back at Ahsoka who caught his glance and smiled as he looked away. _Markings are almost the same to and her eyes are blue only a little darker. She has to be my lil snips._ "Padme dear how long did you say their stay is?" Vander Looked across at his wife who was walking next to him. "Two days dear." Padme looked at her husband and he nodded as they entered the dinning room where lunch was waiting. _Gives me two days to stitch the wounds the past 8 years left in my relationship with her then._ Vader thought as he sat and placed his napkin on his lap.

 **Padme's P.O.V**

She knew something was up with her husband, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. _Wait he said he thought he felt Ahsoka's force signature earlier. No, impossible she's dead, right? She left the republic .. haha what am I thinking Ani made sure there were no more jedi former or not left._ She sat in her seat and set her napkin in her lap.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

It took her a few minutes to get her class settled in their seats before sitting herself."How long have you been teaching?" Ahsoka looked at Lord Vader who asked. "Around eight years." She answered placing her napkin on her lap. "Hm, you must love it" Vander said taking a bit of his food. "Oh, yes I love kids. Children are such a joy." Ahsoka looked at her class with pride. " Excuse me." A clone walks in. " Oh, Rex is their room ready?" Vader turned to the clone. "Yes sir, and their bags were dropped off there to" Rex paused at he looked at Ahsoka. " You look alot like someone I use to know." _Force! Dang u Rex._ "Oh? What was her name?" Forcing her voice to stay even while her core pulsed as if giving her a warning. "Ahsoka Tano, we held her very close eight years ago and still do... Her birthday is tomorrow." Vader Said looking at Ahsoka. Before Ahsoka had a chance to reply. "Hey birthday is tomorrow!" Leo a blonde haired human said. Ahsoka looked from her student to Vader and saw him smirk. He knew he cornered her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vader's P.O.V**

 _I win Snips._ Smirking he watched Ahsoka. "Hundreds of people share the same birthday as this Ahsoka girl and I do" She looked away from Vader to her student and gave him a simple and calm answer. "Oh" Leo replied and went back to eating. "And as for looking like her some people look like each can blame genetics for that" She look at Rex as she said that. Vader's smirk stood and walked behind Ahsoka "Then what about your force signature it's the same as her's." Vader now trying to keep Ahsoka cornered. "Force signature? Empor I insure you I am not force sensitive" Looking up meeting Vader's golden glare. "Really? Then you wouldn't mind a lil blood test?" Ahsoka stayed silent, Vader bent down and whispered in her ear. "Just give up Snips I know it's you." standing straight once again he waited for Ahsoka's reply to his surprise her glare was cold and emotionless. "Ahsoka Tano died with rest of the jedi. Lets not dilly dally in the past, hm?." Ahsoka's words were cold. "That sweet snippy little girl you once knew is gone and she's never coming back." Everyone in the room was shocked how she just acted all but the children who weren't paying attention.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

She snapped out of it. "Hmm, is everyone done eating?" turning to her class and ignoring a rather shocked Vader. "Yes." All her students said at once."Ok, Let's go sort out our things out in our quarters the parade starts in twenty minutes." She stood and walked out with her class following.

 **Padme's P.O.V**

"What just happened?" Looking at her husband to Rex. "I have no idea" Vader replied. "The past years took a bigger toll on her then we thought. Hiding, running, always looking over her shoulder clearly changed her." "Sir,mam I noticed something as well." Turning to face rex. "What is it captain?" Padme asked the clone. Rex sighed, "she had on a wedding ring."

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

 **Vader's P.O.V**

He managed to get Ahsoka and her class to sit in the royal area with him and his family. _Better now than never._ He watched as Ahsoka was helping one of her students with chocolate brown hair getting it into a neat ponytail. "Glad to see you still love kids Snips." Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder at him and finished with the lil girl's hair and went back to watching the parade. He sighed, "Hey Snips I'm sorry for what I did." Putting a hand gently on her shoulder like he use to. "You think 'sorry' can bring them back?" Her words slightly cold. "No,but Snips please try to forgive me I know what I did was wrong and I wish I didn't do it" Vader's eyes turn blue at his words. Ahsoka looked at him and smirked before turning away. He sighed and Padme nudged him gently getting his attention. "What's wrong angel?" Padme pulled out a necklace, it was simple thin wire wrapped around a inch and a half long clear crystal,hanging from a black string tied at the ends. Vader pulls his out from under his shirt. He remember when Ahsoka made him, Padme and herself one.

 **Flash back**

 _" Padme have you seen Ahsoka?" Anakin asked worried about his padawan who gone missing on a mission. "No,did you check the ship or the fields? You of all people should know she loves this kind of weather." "Well no I haven't and I didn't know that." Padme giggled as she and Anakin walked to check the ship. "I'm not surprised she doesn't get to relax in this kind of weather often." After checking the ship to see if Ahsoka was there which she wasn't they walk to the fields the grass was half their height. "Can you sense her?" Padme asked looking around. Anakin closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes,come on" After five minutes they found Ahsoka sitting in the grass messing with something. "What ya doing snips?" Anakin asked as Padme sit on both side of her. "Making these... and done!" Ahsoka smiled and put one on Padme who looked at the crystal in awe while she put another one on Anakin then herself. Anakin studied the crystal it was clear and neatly cut about an inch and a half long with a thin silver wire wrapped around it hanging from a black string. "Did you cut these yourself?" Padme asked. "Yep, I wanted you both to know how much I love you both you're like my parents to me." Smiling he hugged both of him Ahsoka in the middle. "I feel like a pancake" Ahsoka muttered and they all laughed._

 **End of Flashback**

 **Vader's P.O.V**

"Hey Snips still got yours?" both him and Padme showed her the necklaces. A moment later Ahsoka pulled her out. The three of them hugged. "Now I feel like the pancake." Vader muttered and they all laughed and watched the parade. First step was done but there is still along way to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vader's P.O.V -NEXT DAY-**

 _It's been 8 year since I was last able to celbrate Ahsoka's birthday._ He thought as he hurried down the hall towards the large dinning hall. "Padme where Ahsoka?" He asked after he walked through the double doors. "Shes with Luke and Leia." She said before she blow up another ballon. "Good." Vader replyed "Rex where did he ran off to?" Vader asked looking around. "Above you sir." Rex replied looking down at him from a latter he was useing to stand on as he hanged things. "Oh." Turning around and looking up at the clone. "Did you post ur men around so they can help us keep Ahsoka away until we're done?" Watching as the clone climbed down. "Yes sir." He begn to fold the latter backup.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

She undid Laia's bun letting the small girl's hair fall. _S_ he picked up a brush and began to comb her hair out. "So Grandan tell us how you know our daddy and mommy." Luke said as he watched her comb his sister's hair out. _No point of hiding the truth now I'll end up dead before I can make it to the ship._ "In truth I use to train under him." She saw their eyes lit up she prepared for a wave of questions.

 **Vader's P.O.V**

Sensing Ahsoka's thoughts he froze. _Does she really think that?_ "Are you ok dear?" Pade's words snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes... well no, Ahsoka thinks we're gonna kill her." He could sense a wave of shock coming from Padme. "But why? We would never. I I don't understand." Hugging his wife trying to calm her. "She spent eight years in hiding it's only sensible that's she'd be scared."

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

"What was he like?" Luke asked eyes beaming. "He was a good man the kind of man you cold trst with ur life. Kind, strong yet reckless." She paused as all the memories of fighting along side the man Vader once was Anakin Skywalker were flooding back. "Why did he call you Snips and Ahsoka?" She paused before she answered. "Ahsoka Tano is my real name and Snips is the nickname he gave me not long after we met." She finished brushing Laia's hair since it was naturally slightly wavy she did nothing now to it. "Now for a dress." Changing the subject she walked over to Leia's closet and began to look around.

 **Yoda's P.O.V**

 **A/N Please note the council are force ghost!**

He and the rest of the council were watching Ahsoka dress up Laia and Luke. "Abandoned the force she has, abandoned who she is she did. Unable to see us or hear us she is." Looking at the sadness and disappointment that filled the eyes of his fellow council. "How can we fix this?" Plo Koon asked sadness at the edge of his voice as he watched the girl he once found. "This I know not." Yoda replied his voice once strong and firm was now sad and broken. Obi-wan stroked his beard as he watched Ahsoka help Laia into a Purple and silver dress. "So pretty!" Ahsoka stood back pleased with her decision. "We can visit her in her dreams rather she abandoned the force or not she can push us away there." Obi-wan said who was silent till now. The council nodded and faded.

 **Laia's P.O.V**

Looking in the mirror at herself her eye grew wide her dresser only let her wear pale yellows with to her made her look ill. She twirled around letting the dress twirl around her. "I love it thank you big sissy!" She ran over to Ahsoka and hugged her the best the seaven and a half year old could. "Big sissy?" questioned Ahsoka as she hugged her back. "Yep you're our big sis now we saw how close you were to our mama and papa so we decided to start looking as our big sis." Luke replied in a calm tone. Before she could say anything the felt something in her hair when she looked in the mirror to see a matching hair clip. Looking up at the togruta behind her who was smiling yet again Leia hugged her this time luke joined they all hugged.

 **Vader's P.O.V**

Vader who was watching not long after the council's force ghost left through a crack in the door smiled. He waited a few minutes before entering. "Ok, you three come on." He caught Laia before she was able to tackle him to the ground with a hug. "Hey bunny well don't you look beautiful." hugging his daughter close. "Thanks daddy but we still need to dress brother up." turning to look at Luke. "Oh no no no! No dress up I'm a man! not a girl!." He exclaimed puffing out his chest trying to seem big and manly. "Oh really?" Asked Ahsoka chuckling as she looked at the outfit for him laid out on one of the beds in the twin's room. "Yes!" said Luke turning to her while Vader set Leia down. "Oh Luukkee my sweet little brother why do you think Laia is the only one to get dressed up?" questioned Ahsoka tilting her head her words were almost a purr, gentle but serious and firm telling everyone one no one will leave til luke was all dressed up. Vader looked at Ahsoka and back to his son who stepped back. Vader had to admit Ahsoka had a way with words and people. "B but.." Luke whined. "No buts." Ahsoka point to the outfit. "Go change. Now." Luke moved slowing to the outfit and picked it up and walked to the refresher Laia and him shared defeated.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

She smirked to herself as Luke walked out of the refresher in the outfit she picked for him. "Ok now we can go." Acting like nothing happened she gave a gentle but fake smile. Vader nodded and she and the twins followed him out and through the halls. _Am I gonna die on my birthday? Where are we going? Can I escape? Probably not._ Questions filled her head. "Snips we're here." Vader's words snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ok." Vader opened the doors to show and dark room She walked inside trying to see through the darkness. Suddenly light snapped on blinding her for a few seconds. "Surprise!" All her old clone, senator friends said. "What the-" Before she could get another word out Vader hugged her tight. "Happy birthday Snips." Just then she realized what happened large smile appeared on her face. "You guys!" Leia and Luke smiled and hugged her to. "Happy birthday Soka" Turning to the one who spoke only to see her old friend who was in her youngling class. Galen Marek "Galen!" She hugged him. "I missed you where have you been." Stepping back and frowned and crossed her arms. "Truth looking for you" Ahsoka frowned. "Why?" She was confused. "Never mind that lets go." Galen took a glance down at Ahsoka wedding ring and dragged her off to the waiting arms of JarJar Binks and many others.

After the party and saying goodbye to everyone she went to the quarters she shared with her class knowing they would be sleeping already she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Where am I?" Looking around all she could see was white mist. "Hello?!" She called worried. "Hello Lil' Soka." Turning to the source of the voice only to met the gazes of The council.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's P.O.V

"How is this possible I blocked the force for a reason." Obi-wan shook his head. "We know and that's the problem." Although part of her was glad to see them but she was annoyed. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you all but mind telling me why you bothering me in my dreams they're supposed to be private to normal people." Ignoring Obi-wan's words she felt someone behind her she turned facing Windu. "You're not normal padawan tano." Padawan? "Heh i'm not a padawan anymore haven't been for 8 years." The thought was kind of funny to her they still say she's a padawan when the order fell years ago. "Right you are padawan you are not." she looked at Yoda waiting for him to continue. "You are a Jedi knight you deserve it." Plo said his voice was calm and smooth. "And happy birthday on our behalf." His voice held the smile his mask hid. "Thanks. Now why are you here?" She asked. "Because you need to accept who you are and let the force flow freely through you again. It doesn't like people blocking it." Looking around her eyes landed on a new person if she remembers right his name is Qui-gon Jinn. "Why? I'm married I teach children now My past has nothing to do with who I am anymore Nor do I want it to." Jin shook his head. The dream faded before anyone can reply.

She woke up in the quarters in Vader's palace. Noticing her students were out of bed already she got up showered changed and began her walk to the dining room. That dream left her joy and annoyance but it didn't matter in a few hours her and her students were going back home things would be normal again. Making it to the dining room she could hear voices. "Morning." She greeted as she opened the doors. "Morning." She was surprised to see her boss at the table."Sir? What are you?" She moved taking a seat next to Leia. "Well I'm taking the kids home you should stay a little longer." Tilting her head she asked. "Why did Mrs. Nioth's class start another fire." She heard Vader Almost choke on his food. "I'm ok." Shaking her head she turned her attention back to her boss. "No it's just well your husband isn't exactly well how do I say this." Now she was worried. "What happened." She watched him pull out a holodisk. "Promise not to go pissed off togruta hunt down on him." She gave him a depens look. sighed and pushed a button on the disk a image appeared of Boba Fett her husband of 6 years with his arms around a human girl their lips locked. "Please tell me that's not Boba." His silence gave her the answer. "Second thought I'm not hungry." Struggling to hide the pain in her voice she stood pushed her chair in and walked out of the room. She didn't know where to go she just let her feet guide her.

She didn't know how long she was walking when she snapped out of her daze the only thing she could see was she was in the place's garden. Looking around she noticed one of the large ish fruit trees found on Shili sitting in middle of a patch on red and white turu-grass. With a smirk she sat in against the tree's trunk facing the sun gently running her fingers through the turu-grass she felt at home in this little area.

 **Padme .P.O.V**

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Standing she picked up a biscuit wrapping it up in a napkin. "You sure? Maybe I should come to." Looking at her husband she gave him a strict NO look. "Ahsoka just found out her husband was cheating. Girl time is the best thing for her right now. Besides she'll most likely break down. Last thing she needs is someone she look up to and respects with her soul seeing her cry " With that she walked away to find Ahsoka.

She was about twenty minutes into her search when she noticed the doors to the garden were slightly open. Curious she walked into the garden and looked around it didn't take long for her to find the togruta she looked at as a daughter under the shili fruit tree. "Here you need to eat." She held out the wrapped biscuit out to ahsoka who seemed almost shocked. "What's wrong can't I come help a fellow girl out?" Ahsoka gave her a thankful nod as she took the biscuit. Padme sat next to her. "I see you found it. Vadi had this tree and grass put in as a gift to you seven and a half years ago." Ahsoka finished her biscuit. "He did?" It didn't take a master jedi to hear the pain in Ahsoka's voice. "Yep, Ahsoka he cares about you your like his daughter even after all these years." That earned her a small smile out of the broken girl.

Soon the smile faded. "You ok?" Already knowing the answer it still was a good thing for people to talk about it not bottle it up inside. "Yes.. Well no I loved him gave him everything told him everything from the depths of my past before the order like what happened to my village to now. And he just doesn't care." At this point Padme could see tears forming. She pulled Ahsoka into a hug. "Let it out it's not healthy to bottle it up."

Vader's P.O.V

He was getting worried the girls have been gone at least a hour. When the door to his office opened he jumped to his feet as Padme walked in with Ahsoka behind her. "You ok Snips." He asked as his eyes fell on his former padawan her eyes were red and puffy tell tail sign that she had been crying. "Y-Yea." Her words were shaken sounded almost forced. Anakin could feel the dark side trying to push its way into Ahsoka. Now greatly concerned or her he didn't want her to fall.

A/N Ik ik ik Bob cheating on soka I was basicly useing him or a diff ship. hmm should i tell yo all?


	6. Fun day?

_**A/N: Q &A next week wednesday PM me question you might have.**_

 _ **Vader's P.O.V**_

It's been 3 days since Ahsoka found out about her husband's betrayal she would hardly talk and she stopped wearing her wedding ring, only natural after all. His family and him were trying to find things to do with her to take her mind off Boba. "Cupcakes!" Leia squeaked. "Ya those are fun to make." Luke agreed. Lue did have a point .. ok "OK cupcakes it is go get Ahsoka you two" He watched his kids ran off to find Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's P.O.V

She was sitting on her bed in the new quarters she was relocated into after her class left going through next school year work and students and their profiles. She really needed to focus on something besides her ex looking at a male red twi'lek profile she began to read it.

name: Joe Red

Age: 5 ½

Gender: M

Skin Color: Red

Eye color: Green

Allergic to: N/A

Birthday: Month: 6 day: 23

Species: Twi'lek

Her reading was interrupted by a knock on her door standing she opened it revealing her two younger siblings. "Sissy come on let's make cupcakes!" Leia began to attempt to pull her along. "Cupcakes?" Giving up she let the small girl lead her away from her room and work. "Yea everyone agreed we should do something as a family and making cupcakes was it." Luke said calmly as he trailed the girls. Ahsoka couldn't help it she laughed. "Ok race you there." With that she was dashing down the hall going slower than normal do to them being kids two "Heys!" sounded behind her as the race began.

Rex's P.O.V

He was walking down the hall when he heard feet hitting the hallway floor. Looking behind him he seen Ahsoka Luke and Leia running towards him. "Watch out!" Leia Shouted. He barely had time to react before falling and curling up as Ahsoka jumped over him. "Sorry Rexter." Ahsoka shuted before disappearing around another counter.

Padme"s P.O.V

Her husband and her were looking for cupcake stuff. "I'll be honest I don't know how to make them." Vader said behind her looking back her husband was struggling to get a cupcake pan out with his feet on the lower cabinet and pulling he soon flew back a few feet landing on his butt when he lost his grip. "OW!" Padme tried but fail to muffled her laugh. Laughter of tree more sounded behind them turning to see their kids and adopted kid standing there laughing their butts off.

Vader's P.O.V

He turned red with embarrassment as the 4 of them laughed Ahsoka tried so hard to hide her laughter but failed. He swore he could hear the uncontrollable laughter of Obi-wan. Ahsoka walked over and helped him to his feet. "Nice one what battle tactic is that one? Pull-and-fall fail?" He replied with a groan. He watched Ahsoka walk over to the cupcake pan still stuck she moved a few things getting it free before handing it to him. With that he turned even redder.

Ahsoka's P.O.V

After calming down she began to help Padme look for cupcake ingredients. She sat down at the counter and began to help masseuse what was needed before handing it off to Luke to put it in the mixing bowl. After that leia was given a wooden spoon to mix it all together. Everyone got five cupcake holders to fill after which they put the them in the pan.

A/N lazy moment to the end~~

The Cupcakes were done but Vader had neon pink frosting on his nose that Leia put there. She muffled her giggles but jumped back when Luke put neon blue frosting on her nose. looking crossed eyed at it she tried to lick it off do to her hands being diff colors from the frosting sadly her tongue wasn't long enough. Laughter echoed through the room as her mortals turned a deep blue from embassament.

Vader's P.O.V

His laughter stopped when Ahsoka Picked up a nice innocent purple flinging it onto his forehead. looking cross eyed up at it he tried to lick it off as well failing to remember he couldn't even touch his nose with his tongue let alone forehead. _Great fail again._

Padme's P.O.V

After the laughter died down again everyone get a wet paper towel to clean the frosting off their face and hands. "Today was fun." leia said as she yawned. "Uh oh someone tired let's have a quick dinner and get to bed." with that Ahsoka and herself started to make a dinner while vander kept the kids from falling asleep. After everyone ate and the kitchen was clean the kids were put to bed Padme gently closed the twins bedroom door careful not to wake them up again. Moments later both vader and her were greeted hug. "Thanks." Vader brows drew closer together. "What for?" Vader asked after the hug broke. "For being in my life and for everything you did for me." With that Ahsoka went to her room.

Boba's P.O.V

He was not happy at all since he hacked into the security system at Vader's palace the bigger problem is Ahsoka knew he was using her. _Tsk stupid girl oh well I have ways to win you back my dear._ With that he chuckled as he turned the projector off.


End file.
